fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Notani Shiori
Notani Shiori(ノートニシャリオ Notani Shiori) is one of the main characters of Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! She is very rugged and loves to play sports, though her family can't afford it. Her catchphrase is YES!(はい！''Hai!) or 'Really?!(本当に？！''Hontōni?!'') Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is '''Cure Review(キュアレビュー). Her theme color is green, and she represents natural actions. Profile * Name: 'Notani Shiori * '''Species: '''Human * '''Zodiac: '''Scorpio * '''Blood-Type: '''AB * '''Weight: '''154 lbs * '''Height: '''6"2" * '''Eye: '''Pink * '''Hair: '''Green(Shiori), Light Green(Review) * '''Problem(s): '''None History Personality She is very rugged and durable that loves sports. She is sometimes depressed a little since of being in a poor family, but doesn't give up her dreams of being a professional sports player in many different sports. She is quick-witted and flexible, which helps her during both school hours and home hours. She is a little hot-headed at times when something goes wrong, making her easily frustrated in when she is either fighting or has family issues between her sister or her parents. She is also very sweet towards her friends and family, even if she is in her hot-headed state. Appearances Casual TBA Uniform TBA PJ's TBA Winter TBA Swimwear TBA Movie #1 TBA As ''Cure Review, she wears a short dress. Her top is a light green top with white puffy sleeves that reach to her elbows. Her collar is a large square collar, that has a white strip surrounding the edge of the collar. The rest of the light green shirt goes down to her skirt, with a green stash going from the top right of her to the bottom left of the waist with a white stash going from the top left of her to the bottom right of the waist. There is a piece of string that goes around her waist which is where her pact is connect, with the pact on the right of her. The end of her shirt goes to her hips that created a large petal-like cut, going to her skirt. Her skirt has two layers, a white puffy layer, and a green flowy layer, with a white strip on the edge of the skirt. Under her skirt is light green shorts. She has white leg-warmers the starts from her knees to her ankles. At the knees, to keep the leg warmers on her knees, there is a green strip surrounding each knees, with a bow on each knee. The end of her leg-warmers are white boots, which at the end of her boots, are designed to look like flats. She wears a gold bracelet on each wrist with a little green clover-shaped jewel on the bracelets. She also has a green choker with a raindrop-like jewel in the center, hanging, with green clover-shaped earrings. Her choker is also connected with a green bow in the back of her. Her hair is a light green high bun, that sits on the back right of her. To hold it, there is half of a green bow, with the other half being a light green clover-shaped jewel. At the end, is two long pieces of ribbon sticking out with a long flowy piece sticking out as well. Genuine Review TBA Relationships * '''Sakakawa Kamiko * Kamiyama Arisu * Conflict * Aki-Chan Cure Review Cure Review is Shiori's alter ego. Her theme color is green, and she represents natural actions. Her power's consists of wind. She uses her Natural Mirror to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Genuine Silhouette!" '''She uses sport skills and techniques that she learned to fight. She also uses her sense tricks and skills to distract a monster so either her and one of her teammates can get a head start. She has a basic attack called ''Genuine Slash'' that she uses with her bear hands. ''Genuine Review Orthoepy is an attack she does with her '''''Special Mirror. Review Divide ''is an attack that she does with her ''Natural Staff. She also has an healing attack named Natural Restore, but which comes with a price of not allowed to transform for a certain time, only if it is used on one of the cures. She has some group attacks with the other two, with their first being Genuine Beauty Burst. Her team also has some upgraded attacks, her first being Genuine Trio Euphony, that she does in her first upgrade. Transformations * Cure Review * Genuine Review Attacks * Genuine Slash * Genuine Review Orthoepy * Review Divide * Natural Restore * Genuine Beauty Burst * Genuine Trio Euphony Songs Solo * Natural Words * Poor is the Great Rich * Serene [[Serene ★ Lullaby|★ Lullaby]] Duet * Doesn't Matter(With Kamiko) Group * Internal[[Internal ★ Lullaby| ★ Lullaby]](Acoustic Vers./With Genuine Beauty) Etymology Notani '''(ノートニ) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, '''No (野) meaning "plain", Tani (谷) meaning "valley". 'Shiori '(栞) is a common Japanese name meaning "bookmark". Gallery Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! - Cure Review.png|Cure Review Trivia * Her birthday falls on November 12th. Therefore, her zodiac is Scorpio. * Though being poor, most of her stuff that she buys comes from working and a little bit of money from her friends Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly